The Cost of Freedom
by lemmonygoodness
Summary: Kargura X Naraku fic LEMMON! kargura has disobeyed naraku for the last time and he will be sure of that. one-shot


Her fans had been stripped from her. The loss of her weapons, the ultimate degradation. The female warrior, who had kept her wits on the battlefield, bringing skilled soldiers to their knees, had been defeated. Not that she had made it easy on him. A nearly invisible smirk passed over her face as she remembered how close she had come to striking him down. If only she'd been a little bit quicker…

Knowing exactly who her captor was only made it worse for her. Naraku, who had spent the past months tormenting her in ways she had never known were possible. Damn him! She harbored a secret wish for his slow and painful death, spitting at his feet in disgust. It was a move that would have meant the end of any soldier, but he didn't strike, humiliating her instead with a wicked laugh that pierced her ears and made her want to wretch.

The rope he'd used to bind her hands was tight, cutting into her skin painfully. Her kimono had fallen away from her shoulders, exposing the formidable creature underneath. The bottom of her kimono hugged her upper thighs, leaving her soft skin bare, and her formerly white clothing was coated in dirt, grime and blood. It fell loosely over her shoulders, parting and exposing ample cleavage. He took her in, motioning to a pale sad excuse of a sister who complied much too quickly for her taste.

"Kana bring her to my room, I'll see to her later," he spoke with that smooth tone that wasn't even his, he had stolen it with his body that wasn't his ether no one had ever seen his true form, no one but her.

Her delivery there had not been pleasant, tossed carelessly over the shoulder of the latest recantation, as his armor dug into her already worn clothes. Unforgiving hands bound her to the center pole of the room and left sliding the door shut with a thump leaving her there. Alone, she struggled and kept herself busy trying to free herself, but each pull on the ropes only increased her suffering. It had been hours since she'd eaten, and she was feeling weak.

She took in her surroundings, a thin mattress lying on the floor, a beautifully carved wooden alter with incense burning on top, and a large basin was also sitting on the floor just out of her reach. She tried kept her mind busy as the hours dragged on, the warm, radiant heat of the day replaced by a cool breeze. Longing for sleep but not daring to let down her guard for even a moment, the muscles of her bound arms growing sorer by the second, she considered what seemed to her were some very bleak options.

When the door did finally open slowly and he appeared, dread and apprehension grew within her, consuming her. Just his presence brought a myriad of emotions to the surface, rage, disgust and indignation. She wanted to slap him, hurt him, cut his body up into tiny pieces.

Naraku was the essence of calm as he moved toward her, unflinching as he stood uncomfortably close.

"So Kargura did you have fun on you little joy ride?"

Using his right arm he moved her hair from her face as he spoke, her eyes defiant and bright. Though she could not see his other hand she knew what was in it her heart she could feel his grasp on it.

"Naraku" she said slowly

The way she drug out his name let him know it did not sit well on her tongue. Anger overtook her, rising ever closer to the surface as he ran his finger over the bridge of her nose, sliding gently across her lips and down her chin. She turned away, jerking her head from his hand, but he only returned it more forcefully, running his thumb over her dry, chapped lips.

"What are you waiting for, kill me." She spat the words like venom for a snake.

"Why would I kill you when there are so many other things we could do together?" he replied in a smooth calm tone. At this comment she turned deathly pale almost whiter then her older sister.

His lips were on hers, tempting and tasting and filled with desire. She bit the bottom one hard smiling inwardly with satisfaction when she tasted blood.

"Hmmm he mused, you know Kargura things could be so much easer for you" he whispered as without mercy he dug his claws into her beating heart she screamed in pain. Waiting, wishing he would stop.

A dastardly grin that scared her appeared and disappeared from his chiseled features in a flash, a warning that she better not push her luck...

She pulled at her bonds, needing to be free of him, as far away as possible.

The tone of her voice was hostile and edgy, her pain cutting into the already dark mood surrounding their hostile reunion. Choosing to ignore her foul attitude, completely understanding and relating to it in his own way, he walked away from her.

An uneasy quiet grew between them as he picked up the rag from the water basin, moving toward her and using it to wash the dirt from her face. Trembling hands moved down the shallow of her neck, pushing her tunic down over creamy white shoulders as he massaged her sore muscles through the fuzzy cloth. His breathing grew shallow as he continued to wash her, neither saying a word as his hands traveled beyond her shoulders, the stained material of her kimono falling to her waist as he squeezed the rag over her breasts. The water was tepid, but her body, so exposed and vulnerable, felt as though it had been dropped in a kettle of boiling water. Especially when he tossed the rag away, using his hands to massage and soothe and excite her, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine as his tongue flicked across her areola.

"Please…."

She received no answer, no reprieve, only the feel of his hands tracing down her sides encircling her waist as he nibbled and bit at her. Softly he moved over her, untying what was left of her obi, sliding his hand between the cloth and her soft skin, cupping her mound in his palm. Her body was betraying her, her moist entrance welcoming his finger as it slid over her clit and teased at her entrance.

"I have missed you Kargura, no matter what you may think."

His words cut her in two.

"Some nights I wake in a cold sweat, your image consuming my dreams." He whispered into her neck.

Another finger slid in next to the first, eliciting squeals and moans and spurring him on. She had no inkling her reactions affected him, only that his touch awakened long dormant senses she thought she'd hidden deep down inside herself. Scratchy ropes bit into her wrists as she grew wetter in his hand, her knees caving in as thick fingers moved back and forth, sideways, tracing circles along her pink swollen walls. He was enjoying her humiliation she could tell, and she blamed only herself. She was weak. Weak, dammit. Tears threatened to fill her eyes as she came hard against his hand, biting her lip and cursing herself for her predicament.

Her breath was ragged against his shoulder as he removed his fingers, licking her juices from them as she watched.

"You're even sweeter than I remembered Kargura." he taunted.

She felt his hardness growing against her thigh, barely giving her a moment to recover before beginning another slower assault on her senses. Three fingers this time, gliding and sliding and caressing her g-spot, her body writhing against his.

"Tell me to stop Kargura."

Faster….harder….then slow again, changing the rhythm constantly, keeping her guessing. She shut her eyes tight, longing for more but at the same time wishing he would stop. Why oh why did she lose her mind when he came around, all she needed to do was make one simple decision. The warmth of his body against hers soothed something in her, his tongue tracing her earlobe as he whispered to her.

"Tell me you don't want this."

Her head was swimming. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, let alone talk. Logic left her, replaced with the darker desires she'd been denying existed within.

"…..Naraku…."

Words sputtered from her lips, but made no sense to her.

"…touch…no...there…"

Biting into his shoulder.

"Yes!"

Leaving marks as she sucked hard on his neck.

"Oh……Naraku …"

Fingers moving faster still, lifting her legs to his waist and securing them there. The pole dug into her back, but she didn't care. His fingers set her afire, her body thrusting against his unabashedly now. He cut the ropes from her wrist, and she wrapped her stiff arms hurriedly around his neck. Just a few steps to the small mat he would as a bed he talked to her, bringing her closer and closer to another orgasm.

"Tell me Kargura, tell me what you want."

Settling her on the foot of the bed as he spoke, he moved to his knees before her. His fingers never stopped their pounding as he leaned in, adding his tongue to the rapture. She lost her fingers in his hair, spreading her legs wider and screaming his name over and over. She knew she had to stop this but she couldn't make her mouth form the words. She was fighting an internal battle and losing.

"You're mine now Kargura, tell me you want me as much as I want you."

He had moved further up, freeing himself from his clothing and was sliding his erection back and forth across her cum-soaked lips.

She pushed against him, sliding herself over his manhood as her tunnel swelled and contracted around it. It was all she could do to control herself as he moved in and out, her screams filling the air. He kissed her, more to keep her quiet than anything, but the passion he felt traveling from her body to his had him struggling to keep his composure. As tight as she felt he was sure there had been no other men since their last night together, and that knowledge served only to fan the hunger already consuming his own body.

_No! Stop no! _She thought but all she could say was "Deeper Naraku….please…" as tears poured down her face, while trying to push him off of her.

Straining to keep himself together, he pushed her into the floor and against the wall behind, driving into her slick folds. Grabbing her ankles, he pushed her legs up over his shoulders, impaling her into the wall. Back and forth, up and down, over and over. Her hands covered the cheeks of his ass as he moved, her hair covering her face as she thrashed her head back and forth beneath him. Amazed she was at the way he played with her, his movements bringing her further and further away from herself. Sharp nails dug at his back as he pounded into her. Swept away, losing herself, clawing at his back.

"Fill me Naraku….fill me with the heat of you."

Her words sent him over the edge, his own explosion taking him by surprise.

"Kargura….."

His grunts echoed in her ears.

"Oh yes…cum with me…."

The hot liquid spilled over her insides, soaking them both as it spread over the insides of their thighs. Lifting herself hard against him, she squeezed him hard as her juices joined his. She grabbed at the bed mat, one last thrust before growing completely silent beneath him. He slid onto the bed next to her, kissing her gently and running his hands over her as he drifted off to sleep.

He'd been snoring a good long while when she left the bed, dressing in a hurry and helping herself to her weapons and her heart as she slipped out of the room. This time, he would be the one with the wounded heart. Fate had been wicked once, but this time she was ready, numbing herself to the pain as she retraced her steps, careful not to leave a trail.


End file.
